


Less Than Half

by myownanchor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownanchor/pseuds/myownanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first time in his whole life, Ethan was alone. He was incomplete."</p><p>Ethan bids his last farewell to his brother's grave before leaving Beacon Hills and trying to find a way to live without him by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Half

“Hi.”.

Ethan didn’t know a better way to start the monologue he wished was a dialogue. He wasn’t used to having to say anything to start a conversation with his brother. Usually, all they needed was a look. However, today there was no one to look back at him. All he got was the cold stare of a concrete gravestone.

Aiden was buried in an empty corner of Beacon Hills’ graveyard. His funeral was a simple one, but the best they could afford. His resting place was nothing compared to Allison’s ornate ivory slab, standing right next to her mother’s granite obelisk. But it didn’t matter. He had no one to be buried next to and only a handful to go visit his grave. For that, the simple headstone was enough in its gray plainness, with no flowers around and reading nothing but a name Ethan only wished was his own.

Sitting on the ground in his usual jeans and motorcycle jacket, he could feel the soft ground, still wet from the rain that fell after the funeral. But that was all. His brother’s scent was gone and there was no heartbeat to listen to. For the first time in his whole life, Ethan was alone. He was incomplete.

“Derek told them what you did. That you were a good guy in the end. They believed. They even said you died a hero.”.

Ethan couldn’t help himself from sobbing over the words that remembered him Aiden was gone. He still couldn’t cope with it all. Every future he ever foresaw ended together for both of them. But fate was a trickster as twisted as the Nogitsune and, even though two felt it, the sword went through only one.

“I always thought you were a good guy. You weren’t evil, just a little stupid. Your ideas were the worse, but I know all you did was for us. For me. You just wanted us to live a good life.”.

Tears started flowing down Ethan’s face. After all, he had always been the emotional twin. Aiden was the one who told him to suck it up when he couldn’t protect him and keep him from crying. He acted like the big brother, even though he was only a few minutes older. Now, Ethan had no one to stop him. He didn’t have to pretend to be strong. He wasn’t one of the “Alpha Twins” anymore. He wasn’t even one of the twins. He was just Ethan. He was no one.

“I don’t know what I am going to do, Aiden… I just can’t live without you. I can’t have the happy life you wanted me to have if I don’t have you. I just wanted you to be here yelling at me, punching my face for being such a crybaby, telling me to stop doing this and start doing that…”.

Ethan was crying like he never did before, not even when his brother was in his arms and he felt his last breath leaving his body. He was on his knees, hugging the headstone closely. Between his sobs, he desperately repeated the same three words over and over:

“I miss you…”.

He remained in that position for several minutes, refusing to say goodbye, wishing the cold stone was Aiden’s warm chest and that everything was nothing but a terrible nightmare, waiting for reality sink in. He finally let go of the concrete slab, keeping silent on his knees for a while.

“Remember when I used to say you held me back when he fought? I was wrong, really wrong… Without you, I… I don’t know how to move forward.”.

Ethan sat next to his brother’s grave for a long time he didn’t bothered counting. He stayed there along with his memories of the years they lived together. He remembered the fights they had when they were kids, the time they first fused into one, the moment they saw each other’s eyes glow red for the first time and when they realized they became bright blue again. There were many memories of painful moments, but now they weren’t bad ones anymore. Every single thing he could remember about Aiden was now good, even the ones that used to hurt him so much before. His brother had became flawless in his mind, like a hero everyone thought he died as, but who Ethan now saw had been all along.

“I’m leaving today. I don’t know where I’m going, but I will come back to say hello someday. It’s really hard being strong without you, harder than everything we went through before. But I guess we’ve lost too much for the sake of your dream for me to just give up on it now... I will try to have a good life for both of us. Someday I will be strong like you were. Just wait, Aiden. I will make you proud.”.

Ethan wiped the tears from his face with the sleeve of his jacked and prepared to stand up, but, before rising, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the headstone.

“I think I never said you this, but I love you brother. I love you more than anything and I will always love you. Thanks for everything you did for me. I couldn’t have asked for a better twin.”.

He stood up, cleaned the dirt from his pants and waked towards his motorcycle. He knew he would miss his brother for a long time. He would remember him every time he looked in a mirror and hope he died instead. The feeling of emptiness in his chest would take a long time to fade away - if it ever does someday. He would never be the same again, but he would try to be better, stronger, more determined, more worth of the life his brother gave for his sake.

Aiden died like a hero. And as Ethan drove away from Beacon Hills, he decided he would live like one.

He would try to.


End file.
